Heartbeat
by ReaderSoul
Summary: Y esto es lo que pasa cuando empiezas la universidad y un tipo al que crees no conocer te mantiene al tanto de cada error que cometes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Desclaimer:**_ Haikyuu! Y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi. La imagen de perfil tampoco es mía, pero me sirvió de inspiración, aunque no sé quién es el autor.

 _ **Título:**_ Heartbeat

 _ **Summary:**_ Y esto es lo que pasa cuando empiezas la universidad y un tipo al que crees no conocer te mantiene al tanto de cada error que cometes.

 _ **Música de fondo:**_ Heartbeat song- Kelly clarkson

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _que emoción~ es la primera vez que hago esto_ Hace bastante tiempo recibí un lindo mensaje que estrujo mi corazón de pollo, y no estoy segura de sí mi respuesta llegó, pero prometí subir un fic completo y puedo decir con orgullo que cumplí con mi palabra. Así que 100'Strawberry- Milk, esto te lo dedico a ti, pese a que no es la gran cosa ni tampoco es el fic del que te hablé, pero quiero hacerlo de todas formas. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n

En fin, ojala les guste.

.

.

.

 _ **(GO! FIGHT! WIN!)**_

 _Mierda, deseaba hacer eso…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Primera(mala)impresión

_Querido Iwaizumi Hajime-san:_

 _No quiero ser entrometido, pero te vi muy preocupado durante toda la clase y supongo que lo seguirás estando hasta que salgas de aquí, porque nadie te dirá lo que pasa con la seriedad y compasión que te gustaría._

 _La razón por la que todos se rieron al verte entrar al salón es porque llevas la bragueta baja, además de que también tienes la camiseta al revés (aunque eso sólo lo noté porque se ve la etiqueta-con el precio aún pegado en ella- y te sientas delante de mí) Pero fuera de eso estás bien, así que no te preocupes._

 _Por cierto, bienvenido a la universidad._


	3. (¿Inocente?)descuido

_Querido Iwaizumi-san:_

 _Tienes una mancha en la camiseta de (lo que supondré que es) pasta dental. Como verás, esa mancha puede ser muy malinterpretada, por lo que te sugiero que te cambies o la cubras. ¿Es que acaso no tienes espejos en tu casa o sólo eres un pervertido descuidado? (sana curiosidad, no te lo tomes a mal)_

 _En fin, sólo era eso._

 _Bye, bye~_


	4. Imbecil

_Estimado señor mirón:_

 _Hoy me miraste. Me miraste mucho. Y pensé que me habías descubierto, pero entonces desviaste la mirada y te fijaste en el tipo junto a mí. Luego en la chica junto a él, y seguiste así hasta que se acabaron las personas por mirar y tuviste que prestar atención a la clase._

 _Parecías bastante frustrado y me gustó verte así, porque no me reconociste y tendría que darte un puñetazo por eso. Pero no lo haré, porque tal vez eso conseguiría acomodarte las neuronas y no es esa la forma con la que quiero que me recuerdes._

 _Así que seré bondadoso y te diré que pienses en mi como chico espacial, tal vez eso te refresque la memoria._


	5. sorry not sorry

_Estimado Iwaizumi:_

 _En el día de hoy, conté once suspiros y cinco-o seis- bostezos a una hora de haber empezado la clase. ¿Por qué estás aquí si las clases te aburren tanto? No es que me molestes, pero mierda, me distraes._

 _Por cierto, hablando de distraer, me encanta tu tatuaje, el lobo que tienes en tu espalda. Es increíble. Increíblesexyincreíble. Cómo tú. Espero alguna vez tener la oportunidad de tocarlo ;)_

 _Chico espacial (es una buena firma, ¿no lo crees?)_


	6. Discreto

_Querido Iwaizumi:_

 _Anoche soñé contigo, y no de una forma precisamente inocente, pero no entraré en detalles porque no lo creo conveniente; mira si alguien llegase a encontrar esta nota y la leyera… sería muy vergonzoso. Lo único que diré, es que fue increíble y lamenté haberme despertado._

 _En fin, sólo quería que lo supieras._

 _Chico espacial._

 _PD: ¿te molesta si te llamo Iwa-chan? Casualmente se me me ocurrió anoche..._


	7. tipo jodido

**_casi un mes sin internet, como lo sufrí._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Iwa-chan (sí, soy un jodido rebelde):_

 _¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez que te ves sumamente adorable cuando estás ruborizado? Y lo serías aún más si no fruncieras tanto el ceño o miraras a todos como si fueras a meterle una tostada en el ojo. Si sigues así te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo._

 _PD: no era necesario que rompieras la nota anterior y la tiraras a la basura (¿hiciste lo mismo con las otras?). Lo hice de buena fe, no me parecía bien que lo mantuviera como un secreto._

 _Chico espacial._


	8. popular

_Iwa-chan:_

 _Sabes, cuando iba a la preparatoria era bastante popular y solían escribirme cartas, darme regalos o enviarme mensajes de texto (lo que era un poco espeluznante porque nunca le había dado mi teléfono a nadie) y sí, también me dejaban notas escritas en las pizarras; aunque nunca fue un "¿Quién mierda eres?" por lo que debo confesar que me tomaste por sorpresa, porque ya te lo he dicho. Soy un chico espacial, que cayó en un mundo que le queda pequeño._

 _Chico espacial._

 _PD: cuando despiertes asegúrate de limpiarte la baba (¿sabías que roncas como un perrito con pesadillas? No estoy seguro de sí eso me parece adorable o no)_


	9. conocidos

**_Siento el retraso, pero el Jaylos y el Mcdanno me están consumiendo la vida. Literal._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Bitácora de chico espacial:_

 _Un mes de haber comenzado la universidad y no hay señales de novia o amigos cercanos. Iwa-chan, creo que tenemos un serio problema. Cambio~_

* * *

...

* * *

—Así que… tú eres el famoso "chico espacial"—me sobresalto al oír una voz. Makki me mira desde arriba, con las manos en los bolsillos y el cigarro colgando de sus labios. Al hablar, el humo me da de lleno en la cara, ahogándome—. No creí que ahora te dedicaras a acosar personas, Oikawa.

—Hay muchas cosas nuevas que no sabes de mí, Makki—suelto en un suspiro, quitándome los lentes y guardando las hojas dentro de mi libreta. Con Makki aquí, hablándome de esto, sé que está última nota ya no tiene sentido. Me recargo en mi asiento y sonrío, de esa forma cabrona que tanto le molesta—. ¿Te ha mostrado todas las notas qué le envíe?

Makki asiente con la cabeza.

—Espero que no te veas en la necesidad de contarme sobre ese sueño—me pide tirando la colilla al suelo, para luego pisarla con el pie. Yo suelto una pequeña carcajada mientras él toda asiento a mi lado y prende otro cigarro. A veces me recuerda a la tetera rosa de mi hermana.

—Me sorprende que no haya llamado a la policía—comenta jugueteando con mi bolígrafo rojo. No estoy seguro de si lo dice en broma. Cierra los ojos, tira lentamente el humo hacia arriba y luego me mira a los ojos, con los labios fruncidos y un destello de pena en la mirada. Siento el deseo de darle un puñetazo en la boca—Eres un maldito masoquista ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Mi sonrisa se crispa un poco. Mierda, Claro que lo sé.

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Iwa-chan:_

 _Veo que no me recuerdas, pero al menos mantienes interés en seguir en contacto conmigo. Eso me hace feliz._

 _Chico espacial._

 _PD: no quiero ofenderte, pero realmente fue muy estúpido de tu parte escribir "púdrete infeliz" en la pizarra. Era obvio que el profesor iba a creer que el mensaje iba dirigido a él. Es una suerte que nadie te haya visto escribiéndolo (y que el profesor no haya notado lo ruborizado que estabas, era taaan obvio)_

 _PD2: Si quieres déjame tu respuesta pegada bajo el cuarto pupitre de la fila de la pared, sé que nadie entiende lo que está pasando entre nosotros, pero hasta a mí me dio vergüenza lo que hiciste hoy. Había olvidado lo descarado que eres, no has cambiado casi nada._

 _PD3: ¿Ya te dije que te ves muy lindo ruborizado?_

* * *

.

.

.


	10. Sin pensar

Basura espacial:

Estoy harto de este estúpido juego. Dime de una jodida vez quién mierda eres y en mi cara si no te molesta, maldito acosador.

* * *

...

* * *

 _Vaya~ qué lenguaje Iwa-chan, no podía esperar menos de ti. ¿Acosador, dices? No fue mi intención que me tomes por eso, si quieres puedo dejar de enviarte notas. Pasarás el resto de tus días con la duda de quién soy yo, peeero estarás más tranquilo, sin revisar en cada rincón de tu lugar a ver si encuentras alguna nota mía ni mirando con añoranza a cada uno de los universitarios que pasan por tu lado esperando reconocerme. Pero bueno, piénsalo bien y déjame tu respuesta en el último pupitre de la fila de la ventana._

 _Que disfrutes de tu fin de semana, no te emborraches y lleva siempre un preservativo en el bolsillo (dudo que lo uses, pero tal vez alguien más lo necesite)_

 _Chico espacial._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Makki (19:54 pm)-_** Creo que lo del preservativo fue demasiado.

 ** _Yo~ (19:57pm)-_** _Él se lo buscó, fue muy grosero conmigo._

 ** _Makki (20:00 pm)-_** No seas infantil. Era obvio que no se lo iba a tomar bien.

 ** _Makki (20:00 pm)-_** Rompió el papel en muchos pedacitos.

 ** _Yo~ (20:02pm)-_** _Agradezco que no haya sido mi cuello…_

 ** _Yo~ (20:03pm)-_** _Se sonrojo?_

 ** _Makki (20:09 pm)-_** Sep. Como tomate maduro.

 ** _Yo~ (20:03pm)-_** _Qué lindo~_

 ** _Makki (22:46 pm)-_** Piensa bien lo que harás, Oikawa. Sólo eso diré _._

 ** _Yo~ (01:56am)-_** _Nunca lo he hecho, Makki. Por eso estoy así._

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Olvide hacer esto antes: agradezco mucho todos los favs y follows que me han dejado. Y agradezco en especial a Azuma Sarumi por su bonito review que me dejo. Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia n.n**_


	11. Respuesta

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dedicado a Azusa Sarumi y Rei and Zero, que me incitaron (indirectamente) a modificar algunas cosas. Y a ArexuLightwood que me propuso casamiento (Elige la fecha cariño, que yo iré por los anillos ;) (?)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por su paciencia._**

 ** _(Chica espacial ¿eh? me gusta cómo suena eso….)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Muy bien Sherlock, ya que pareces saber tanto sobre mí, sabrás que el día que te conozca en persona te partiré la cara de un puñetazo. Pero está bien, sigamos con tu juego, a ver cuánto resistes. Sea lo que sea que quieras de mí no lo conseguirás.

Y no necesito ninguno de tus consejos, sé muy bien que es lo que debo hacer con los preservativos. Tal vez, a fin de cuentas no me conoces lo suficiente.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	12. Idea

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Llamada entrante: _"E.T"_

— ¿Mmoha?

 _— ¡MAKIIII!_

— ¿Me merres?

 _— ¿Si te quiero?_

 _—_ ¿Que qué mierda quieres? Son las tres de la madrugada Oikawa.

 _—Dime que esa última carta fue idea tuya._

 _—_ No tengo ni puta idea de que estás hablando.

 _— ¡De Iwa-chan! ¡Escribió que él sí sabía usar un preservativo! ¡ÉL NO PUEDE SABER ESAS COSAS!_

 _—_ ¿Me estás jodiendo la noche por eso? ¿No podías esperar a mañana?

 _—NO._

 _—_ Por Dios… ¿Si te digo que sí, que fue idea mía, me dejarás en paz?

 _—Sólo si es verdad._

—Si Oikawa, fui yo. Yo le dije que actuará como todo un semental. Seguramente Iwaizumi debe de tener la misma experiencia sexual que un caracol o algo así.

—…

 _—…_

 _— ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Makki?_

—También le dije que siguiera respondiendo tus cartas. Que le vendría bien algo de emoción a su vida. Que tú iluminarás sus días, serás su salvación o alguna estupidez de esas.

 _—Vaya, eres como un ángel. Algo así como Lucifer._

—Sí, sí. Soy el conejo de pascuas también si eso te hace feliz ¿Ahora, me dejas seguir?

 _—…_

—…

 _—… oh, picarón._

 _—_ ¿Disculpa?

 _—No, discúlpame tú a mí. Siento haberte interrumpido._

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

 _—Tranquilo, no te molesto más. Sólo ten cuidado con los dientes y no vayas a atragantarte._

—Muérete maldito virg…

*fin de la llamada*

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	13. Nuevo amigo

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _En elemental, mi querido Watson, tengo fuentes confiables que me aseguran que no tienes experiencia práctica en el tema. Pero no te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo para instruirte adecuadamente ;)_

 _Por cierto, debo decir que tú "acoso visual" a Azumane me divirtió mucho. Me imagino que no te acercaste a preguntarle si él era yo porque el tipo es intimidante, pero yo, desde la otra punta del salón, vi perfectamente que estaba a minutos de mearse del miedo. Creo que deberías pedirle perdón, el pobre no es culpable de nuestra tensión sexual._

 _(¿Sorprendido? Yo también, no imaginé que serías tan crédulo al pensar que me expondría tan fácilmente. No soy tan idiota, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti; desde pequeño eras demasiado confiado, pero me alivia y enternece ver que eso sigue siendo parte de tu encanto)_

 _Chico espacial._

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

Horas más tarde, sentado en uno de los últimos vagones del tren, veo a Iwa-chan bajar las escaleras en compañía de Azumane. Parecen llevarse bien, hablando animadamente de algo que por suerte no alcanzo a oír. Lo último que veo de ellos antes de que el tren se ponga en marcha, es a Iwaizumi riendo a carcajadas apoyado en el hombro del gigantón, que parece nervioso y feliz por la cercanía, tal vez poco acostumbrado a socializar con tipos que días antes lo miraban como si fueran a arrancarle los ojos con una cuchara de té. Sonrío un poco al pensar que es a causa mía que se esté formando una bonita amistad entre esos dos.

Ojala alguien me dé un puñetazo en la cara de camino a casa.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	14. Arriesgar

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Iwa-chan:_

 _¡Hiciste un amigo, el primero de tu vida seguramente! Y gracias a mí cabe destacar. Creo que merezco algo a cambio, por lo que pensé que podrías darme tu número de teléfono. No es que las notas me molesten, pero se me están acabando los lugares donde puedas dejarme tus respuestas/insultos/amenazas sin tener que repetir. Así que si estás de acuerdo, quiero que lo digas en voz alta del último número al primero ¿en dónde? El salón de clases, obviamente. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que es el único lugar en que coincidimos ¿verdad, mi querido Watson?_

 _(Y no, no te "hablaré de frente". se cuáles son tus intenciones y planeo conservar mis perfectos dientes unos cuantos años más, muchas gracias)_

 _Con cariño, chico espacial._

* * *

 ** _No me odien por dejarlo así, me están corriendo para que deje la computadora :c Pero nos volveremos a leer, no duden de ello ;)_**

 ** _¡Felices fiestas!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
